


Mamma mia

by TinyThoughts



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Swearing, actually, and spying, before season 2, but mostly singing and dancing, feel good, it's the entire scene where the mother spies on her exes, just a lil drinking, mention of evil s2 ab armor, no i dont like it why do you ask, post mountain breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: "Just! One! word and we’ll be back to the start.” Jaskier hurries around the house, trying to find a good window."Two more words and you will have back your bard.”Fuck. No luck.He presses back against the house, feeling his heart race, his breath short, a smile playing at his lips. What will happen if they meet?“Melitele. Here I go again” Geralt is so, so hot. Just like he remembers him.Or; Jaskier recreates the Mamma Mia song scene from Mamma Mia (duh) when he spots Geralt in a tavern after the mountain breakup.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Mamma mia

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted on Tumblr for a while, and I keep thinking about it and then I decided it is time to post it on Ao3.  
> Thank you @chaos-and-revelry for thinking of this, it was such fun to write! And thank you @sleepingreader, you absolute wordsmith who helped me fixing the lyrics in a real good bard fashion. Whatever would I do without you?
> 
> The scene this is based on is from Mamma Mia, (I still don't know how to do embedded links and by now Im just not gonna learn muahaha) but if you need a reminder on how it goes, this is what it looks like!   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUjB9LTtzGg&ab_channel=Movieclips

Fuck this ale is weak.   
Jaskier sits in a tavern, his set done for tonight. For now, the inkeep insists but no, Jaskier is not having it.

And to make matters worse, this ale being this week is that it fills the bladder real fast.

Casting a quick eye around, he decides the patrons are not interested in him and hopefully will not touch his lute.   
Good.

He leaves it by his table in the corner (a habit he picked up from his travels with Geralt, damn him) and heads out the side door to relieve himself.

When he returns he hesitates by the door.

There is a commotion inside and he instead decides to peek in through a window instead.

“Mother Melitele.”

Inside, by the bar, stands Geralt. _Fuck_. _FUCK._

They haven’t seen each other since that blasted bloody mountain.

A nervous jitter explodes from his chest, straight out into his fingers. Geralt is in there. Geralt of fucking Rivia, Butcher of Blaviken.

Jaskier is angry and sad and hurt, yes. But this doesn’t stop his traitorous heart to get all excited.   
Damnit.

It is Geralt, right? He sneaks over by the door and opens it a crack trying to peak inside.

There is someone in leather armor by the bar, yes. But someone decides that just in front of the door is a good place to stand.

Darn. He needs to get a closer look.

Jaskier has some good experience with climbing buildings, hanging from window sills, staying out of sight from spouses. Time to use some of this knowledge to his advantage.

Under his breath he mumble-sings, hips swaying as he tries to find a good vantage point.

“ _I was left there by you, And I think you know when_.”

There seems to be a basement, and he did notice the door having rather large cracks. Maybe he can get a look from there?

“ _So I made up my mind, It must come to an end._ ”

Breaking an entry is easy. Basic. Not a problem at all. It’s like they want Jaskier to walk in there.   
He steps over a pile of rags, dodges a shelf with beer kegs.

“ _Look at me noooow, Will I ever learn, I don't know hoooow, But I suddenly lose control.”_

Jaskier looks up through the cracks. That butt looks familiar, yes.

Those leather pants too. The bottle strap on his thigh is new?

That looks impractical.

See, this is why you keep the bard around. There are so many things that can go wrong there.  
If he had kept Jaskier around, he would have pointed that out!

Shit. He really is back at it, isn’t he.

“ _Recognition inside my sooouul..._ ” He sings under his breath, looking up.

Geralt takes a heavy step making dust fall down in his eye. Damn.

He scrubs at his eyes and gets out of the cellar. Maybe he can find another window that isn’t so obvious?

“ _Just! One! word and we'll be back to the start._ ”

Jaskier hurries around the house, trying to find a good window.

_“Two more words and you will have back your bard.”_

Fuck. No luck. He presses back against the house, feeling his heart race, his breath short, a smile playing at his lips. What will happen if they meet?

_“Melitele. Here I go again”_

Geralt is so, so hot. Just like he remembers him. Adrenaline races through him, hope flaring.

 _“My my, How can I resist you._ ”

Really, who can? That’s what got them here to begin with. Jaskier being unable to resist the hotness.

He can probably get inside on the second floor.   
There was a beautiful tree close to the balcony that he at all didn’t inspect in case he needed to make a swift exit. He feels his cheeks flush.

_“Melitele. Does it show again...Just how much I missed you._ ”

Yes, Jaskier climbs that tree like a pro. Getting from the branch unto the actual balcony is where his skills get really tested.

_“YEEEES, my heart bled a fountain!”_

For a moment when he puts his weight on the edge he almost loses his balance, he waves his arms and twists around to stabilize.

Not so graceful but it works.

A rather well filled lady pops her head out to look at him, seeing he might be in peril she rushes out and drags him to safety.

He flashes her a grateful smile and follows her back inside.

Now, the trick here is _not_ to be seen sneaking.   
That would be mortifying.

So carefully he approaches the railing, trying to undetected get a sneak peak.

“ _Just like that day on the mountain”_

“Are you singing?” The lady asks him, and he shoots her a glare.  
Hush woman, he is sneaking here!

Looking down at the crows he easily spots that white hair. The armor is new too. And Melitele's wobbly knees, is that abs on the armor??

He can’t decide if it looks hot or ridiculous, but just seeing Geralt again makes his heart do a double take. And that brings everything right back again, reality setting in.

_“My, my, I could never let you go.”_

The round lady hears him again, and with a look of concern she hooks her arm with his.

“I’m sorry, bard. Is she in love with someone else?”

Jaskier looks at her then, a sad smile on his lips.

“Something like that.”

“THAT’S MY WIFE YOU SCOUNDREL!” A very red, very round, very angry man shouts behind them, and he shoves at Jaskier.

Only, Jaskier were leaning at the railing. And now he is toppling over.

Fuck fuck fuck!

This is the end. He will land on a table and break his neck. This is the last you will see of Jaskier the bard.

Only, it’s not a table at all. It’s hard, yes, but that is arms.

Oh.

Oh no.

He literally fell into Geralt's arms.

“Uh. Hello?” Geralt looks as surprised as he is able, but then huffs a laugh. “You always knew how to make an entrance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with or at me on tumblr!  
> Im Dapandapod! <3


End file.
